Nanocrystallites having small diameters can have properties intermediate between molecular and bulk forms of matter. For example, nanocrystallites based on semiconductor materials having small diameters can exhibit quantum confinement of both the electron and hole in all three dimensions, which leads to an increase in the effective band gap of the material with decreasing crystallite size. Consequently, both the optical absorption and emission of nanocrystallites shift to the blue (i.e., to higher energies) as the size of the crystallites decreases.
Methods of preparing monodisperse semiconductor nanocrystallites include pyrolysis of organometallic reagents, such as dimethyl cadmium, injected into a hot, coordinating solvent. This permits discrete nucleation and results in the controlled growth of macroscopic quantities of nanocrystallites. Organometallic reagents can be expensive, dangerous and difficult to handle.